sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Rose Mckay
History (Pre-RP) Carrie was born in Sanditon to her recently married mother and father. However, when Carrie was about seven, her mother died in a car accident. Carrie's dad was distraught and somewhat neglectful after this point, although he tried his best to pull through his depression. He eventually recovered, and Carrie and her father grew very close, always trying to make up for lost time and the absence of her mother. Carrie's dad had a goofy personality and not much in the way of home skills, but together they managed to keep things running, with Carrie doing most of the cooking as soon as she was old enough, and Carrie's dad providing a lot of emotional support. Carrie was fairly quiet throughout her time in school, up until her senior year. When she was younger, she was best friends with Aurora Westland, but Aurora grew popular and interested in cheerleading, and one day Carrie heard her remarking on giving Carrie a 'makeover' for more popularity. After this, Carrie grew apart from Aurora, feeling like Aurora didn't like her as she was. Carrie developed a passion for books and began helping out in the library as well as working on her own writing and heading the school newspaper. However, she was quiet and didn't have many friends, spending most of her time in the library on her own, although she did become friends with Tarren Jones. Events in RP Carrie began her senior year in conflict over the newspaper priorities, being forced to report on gossip instead of social issues. Feeling demeaned, she gave in and reported on these. Some animosity was seen between her and Aurora as Aurora tried to be friendly and Carrie brushed her off. Eventually, Carrie won some of her fights to get more important issues featured in the school paper and published her piece on the ethics of the cafeteria food on the front page instead of a piece about dates to the winter formal. Carrie met Alessia, who was hiding in the library one day, and the two shared an awkward but sweet first interaction, where they tweeted from across the room about the book Alessia was reading, and Alessia grew embarassed after Carrie accidentally let slip the death of her mother in conversation. The two became closer friends, although Alessia was very shy. Eventually, after some discussion, Carrie repaired her friendship with Aurora Westland, and she began eating lunch with her and Alessia in the library sometimes. Carrie and Alessia became even closer over time, and Carrie began to realize she had romantic feelings for her, although was confused because in general she did not feel attracted to girls at all. She grew stressed over her growing feelings, being sure they were not shared and that Alessia would be freaked out if she knew. She spoke to Marina and Elle to gain help and try and figure out her identity, and eventually settled on the conclusion that maybe she was straight but Alessia was an exception. She attempted to brush her feelings for Alessia under the rug. However, Elle was also talking to Alessia at the time, who also confessed feelings for Carrie. Elle grew frustrated by being in the middle but did not think it was ethical to tell either of them, but did eventually convince Carrie to confess to Alessia. Carrie told Alessia how she felt, but apologised if Alessia was upset by it. Alessia thought it was a prank and was extremely upset, but then realized Carrie was genuine. Confused but happy, they decided to go on a date together and have been dating since, although they kept it secret for a while. Carrie eventually explained her situation to Aurora, who was unsurprised but happy. Carrie's Dad began dating someone new, a woman called Olivia, which Carrie was hesitant about but seemed okay with it. For thanksgiving, Carrie and her Dad attempted to have dinner at home. However, Carrie's Dad interfered with the cooking and ruined a good deal of it, despite Carrie's warnings. The Rossi family invited them over to eat with them and were very welcoming. Soon after this, Carrie told her Dad she was dating Alessia, who was surprised but supportive and happy that she was happy. Eventually, Alessia's sister Viviana let slip to the entire of twitter that they were dating. Carrie was worried at first, but the reaction was supportive, and they became a public couple. Carrie also asked Alessia to the winter formal by leaving a note in a book for her. Carrie also made the decision to cut her hair, as a symbol of newfound confidence. The ten year anniversary of Carrie's mother's death began to approach, and they set their regular plans to visit her grave, decorate it and have a picnic and talk to her. However, Carrie's Dad surprised and angered her by inviting Olivia, which Carrie was against. She was upset, and eventually confronted him about it. He admitted it had been an attempt to avoid his feelings about his wife being dead ten years and uninvited Olivia. Soon after, Astrid Verou, Carrie's older half sister, arrived in town. She had been offered a place to stay with Carrie and her Dad due to being in hard times. However, the two were very antagonistic to each other, as Astrid was very against their mother due to feeling abandoned by her, and Carrie held her up on somewhat of a pedestal. In addition, Astrid, as an out lesbian, felt that Carrie was 'toying' with Alessia by dating her even though Carrie identifies as straight. After a huge fight where Astrid said their mother deserved what was coming to them and Carrie yelled that Astrid deserved to be abandoned, Astrid fled town and was not heard from for a long while. In the meantime, Olivia and Carrie's dad had a fight and broke up. In addition, Carrie encouraged Alessia, who has an outstanding voice, to audition for the school's production of Legally Blonde. However, the only way Alessia would agree to do so was if Carrie agreed to herself. Begrudgingly, Carrie did, and landed a minor role as the judge, whilst Alessia, much to her surprise, gained the lead, Elle. Alessia was incredibly nervous, as was Carrie, but they both grew more confident throughout auditions. Astrid returned to town, seeming more calm and living elsewhere. The two were on better terms, each feeling bad about the previous interactions, but the relationship was still strained and they hardly interacted. Meanwhile, the performance of Legally Blonde was a hit, and Carrie asked Alessia to prom via a mix tape where the first words of the titles of each song were arranged to read 'Will You Go To Prom With Me'. Alessia was pleased with the gift but initially did not realise the purpose and angsted over how to ask Carrie to prom for a while before realizing and agreeing enthusiastically. At Prom, Carrie was given a Royal Court title, although in a male position, as people had been often voting for her alongside Carrie, and Alessia gained a special 'princess' title, because although she was not prom queen, she had a significant amount more votes than others. Aurora was crowned Prom Queen, and Carrie, although offended at being considered 'the guy' in the relationship, and feeling somewhat overshadowed by Alessia's newfound popularity and confidence, was touched by the support of Sanditon High for their relationship. Personality Carrie was initially very shy, but has gained confidence since. She is passionate about the things she believes in, but often quick to judge situations or other people and jump to conclusions. She is staunchly defensive of those she loves, and a talented writer. Friendships Aurora Westland | Alessia Rossi | Tarren Jones | Kier Whyatt | Lily Grant | Viviana Rossi | Elle Winters | Marina Sanchedori Schutz | Seth Johnson Family Father: Mickey Mckay Mother: Caroline Mckay (Jackson) Half-sister: Astrid Verou Romantic Relationships Alessia Rossi Carrie has been dating Alessia Rossi since early senior year. Social Networks Twitter | Tumblr | Ask.fm Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mckays Category:Teenagers Category:Legally Blonde Cast